Angel
by Setsukira
Summary: Une histoire d'amour entre un mortel et un ange.
1. Chapter 1

**_Un soir, regardant la nuit si sombre, la lune, de sa lumière si froide éclairait faiblement mon visage si blanc, les yeux dans le vide, cherchant une lueur d'étoile dans le ciel,accoudé à la rambarde de mon balcon, devant moi, au loin un oiseau, il me semble, brillant de mille feux, s'approchant vers moi, venant de plus en plus près, allant de plus en plus vite. Je m'étais trompé cet oiseau était un ange, un ange avec des ailes noires, des cheveux longs argentés, des yeux rouges comme le sang, un teint pâle comme la mort, dégageant une aura funeste mais chaleureuse. Il me tendis une main je l'a saisit, sa peau est douce et si chaude, il me tira vers lui et me serra si tendrement, si gentiment, mon cœur s'arrêta, je le regardais, il me sourit et me fit voler à travers la nuit si sombre, une porte au loin, celle d'un pays de merveille, du pays des songes éternels, à ses côtés à jamais, je ne demande rien de plus, je disparais avec lui, mon ange et moi à jamais unis dans le plus beau des royaumes._**__


	2. Chapter 2

**_Couché dans l'herbe un soir d'été, je regardais la Lune si grosse, si belle et si tristement lumineuse, les princes du soleil se faisaient rare et laissaient le sombre désespoir de la nuit régner, un lointain souvenir ressurgit en mon âme, celle d'un ange aux ailes noires, aux cheveux long et argentés, aux yeux rouges si dévisageant, à son teint aussi pâle qu'un cadavre et à sa chaleur immensément intense et paradoxale, à son sourire si séduisant et à son baiser si fougueux mais doux en même temps, à sa peau aussi douce que du cachemire, à ses bras musclé me serrant contre sa poitrine, à son cœur battant vivement et à sa voix si tendre, si douce, si belle, si triste, si mélancolique. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je ne pouvais me contrôler, je ne pouvais les arrêter. La lune changea de couleur et devint rouge, le ciel s'assombrit, le vent se leva, je me redressais, voyant, au loin une porte familière se former, elle s'ouvrit, quelque chose en sortit. Je me leva et je sentit quelque chose me tenir les jambes, je baissa la tête et vit mon ange, mon ange aux cheveux argent, aux yeux rouges, au teint pâle, à la peau douce, celui dont le baiser me fit voir les plus belles merveilles du monde. Mais je ne vit pas ses ailes si noires, si majestueuses...Je me baissais et le regardais, ses yeux rouges étaient en larmes, il me regarda et me dit tout bas, en un souffle :"Aide-moi ! Je t'en supplie, aide-moi ! Tue moi, tu es le seul qui puisse le faire, sauve moi de cette enfer où je suis tomber, ramène moi vers la lumière, fait le pour moi, pour celui que tu aimes et qui t'aime... Toi seul connais cette souffrance, tu es le seul à me comprendre et à me connaître entier, fais le pour notre amour, pour que jamais il ne périsse..." Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, elles coulèrent, il mit une de ses mains sur mon visage attira ma tête vers lui et m'embrassa, ce fut le plus beau, le plus doux, le plus sensuel de tous les baiser que je puis connaître mais ce fut aussi le plus triste, je voulais le serrer contre moi, mais il disparu, la seule chose que j'avais de lui était ce baiser, je mis ma main sur mes lèvres, les caressa et pleura sans ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aucuns murmures, ne s'échappaient de la muraille des cieux,  
L'agitation de l'enfer semblait s'être soudainement apaisée,  
En cette nuit tout était étrangement calme et silencieux,  
Un ange observait avec inquiétude sa douce protégée._**

Seule est perdu, elle errait sans fin dans le noir,  
Une douce mélodie s'échappait de ces lèvres,  
Le cœur noyé de tristesse et de désespoir,  
Elle l'accompagnait telle un cortège funèbre.

Les traits de sa vie se dessinaient sur un tableau noir,  
Dans cette obscurité, elle avait trouvée une lumière,  
C'était le feu de Satan qui l'avait convaincue ce soir,  
De le rejoindre sans peur dans les entrailles de l'enfer.

Une lame de cutter en argent, lui renvoyait son pale reflet,  
Le seul remède à toute sa souffrance, pour soigner le mal,  
Son cœur en lambeau n'était plus qu'un fragment de cristal,  
Elle embrassa un dernière fois le monde de ses yeux mouillés.

Et d'un geste net guidé par la souffrance, elle s'ouvrit le poignet,  
Son ange hurla de douleur, en apercevant sa protégée mutilée  
l'essence de sa vie s'échappait lentement de son corps,  
Pour la mener sans échappatoire entre les griffes de la mort.

Bercée doucement le long du fleuve du désespoir,  
Elle avait choisi l'enfer en se suicidant ce soir,  
Une fine pluie se mis à tomber, douce et étrange,  
Mais ce n'était rien d'autre que les pleurs d'un ange.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Je ne peux plus, je ne peux supporter la vérité, sans toi à mes côtés cela ne sert à rien de continuer, je veux te rejoindre, dans ce monde, celui qui est derrière le miroir, ce monde qui ne m'est connu quand rêve, ce monde d'où tu venais et qui t'a rappelé...Je veux te revoir, je veux être avec toi pour l'éternité, je ne veux pas te survivre, mais te suivre à jamais. Notre histoire peux se terminer comme "Roméo et Juliette" ou comme "Tristan et Iseult" je m'en fiche je te veux, toi et personne d'autre, sans toi ma vie est insipide, ennuyeuse et triste. S'il vous paît vous les seigneurs des anges, vous les seigneurs des Enfers rendez moi mon unique amour ! Même s'il est contre nature, même s'il est interdit rendez le moi, je vous en supplie, je pourrais vous faire le plus beau des sacrifices : mon âme contre son retour à mes côtés !Écoutez moi, ne m'ignorez pas ! Regardez ma peine, ressentez la ! Je sais que je ne suis rien pour vous, je ne suis qu'une des ces pathétiques fourmis que vous avez créez pour vous amusez un peu ! Et nous faire souffrir ainsi vous amuse t-il ? Répondez moi, cela vous amuse t-il de jouer avec nos sentiments ? Cela n'est-il pas lassant à la fin ? Suis-je bête vous ne m'écoutez même pas ! Bien alors, pourquoi parler plus longtemps ? Je vous dit au revoir mais pas adieu ou à Dieu car celui qui nous a créé ne mérite pas mon âme, je m'en vais errer pour retrouver celui que j'aime, je m'en vais hanter les limbes, je sais que ce que je fais est risqué mais je m'en fiche, mon amour est le plus important, plus important que ma propre vie, que le salut de mon âme ! Je veux te revoir, revoir ce sourire si triste et si chaud à la fois... Farewell my Angel...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Dans le noir si sombre de la nuit, je tombe, mon corps flotte dans cette immensité, rien pour me retenir, je m'arrête de respirer et mon cœur cesse de bondir, seul je tombe mais ne change pas beaucoup, ... toute ma vie j'ai été seul, ignoré des autres, dans mon coin avec comme seul ami ma timidité maladive, aujourd'hui encore je me sens seul, jusqu'au jour où je t'ai rencontré, toi l'ange de ma vie, toi mon sauveur, toi mon éternel lumière. Je pars pour te retrouver dans cet autre royaume, celui dont je ne sais rien, je vais vers mère nature encore une fois, je le sais c'est contre nature mais je le fais pour toi, je ne veux pas que l'on chante ton requiem devant moi, je ne veux pas me dire : "c'est la fin, il n'est plus là" je n'aurais pas la force de te survivre, et c'est pourquoi j'ai sauté de cet immeuble, la route se rapproche, une chaude lumière m'enveloppe, un ange aux ailes blanches me prend dans ses bras et il me dit : "Notre père à tous a compris ta douleur et il m'envoie te dire ceci : cet amour est contre nature, ton ange a été puni et toi aussi mais je vois que c'est plus fort que tout même plus fort que la mort, alors pour cela je t'offre un vœux... je regardais alors l'ange et lui dit : «je veux le revoir et être avec lui à jamais...» Le vœux entendu, il l'exauça... Mon ange réapparu venant aussi vite que possible vers moi, nous nous serrâmes dans nos bras, pleurant de joie, dans mon dos quelque chose de nouveau, des ailes rouges avaient poussées, symbole de la passion, un nouvel ange est né mais il y a dans ce triste monde, une personne à qui l'on chante un requiem_**_._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Je voudrais tant que cela reste comme c'est à jamais, collé l'un à l'autre, dormant dans ses bras, sentant son doux souffle, étant rassuré... si seulement tout ça était vrai, si seulement ce n'était pas un rêve... Mon ange te trouverais-je à mes côtés à mon dur réveil ? Pourrais-je vivre ma vie avec toi à jamais ? Pourrons nous nous parler sans retenue, pourrons nous être pareil que dans ce rêve ? Resterais-tu avec moi ou partirais-tu loin là bas ? Serais-je encore en train de souffrir si tu étais en ce monde ? Un jour j'ai cru te reconnaître, mais aujourd'hui je pense que je me suis trompé, sache que je t'attendrais, encore et toujours...Chaque soir je regarderais la lune avant de m'endormir, chaque soir je t'attendrais à ma fenêtre,...Car après tout tu es mon ange, celui qui est à moi, la personne faite pour moi, tu es ma moitié, mon cœur, ma vie._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**La vie avec cet ange est merveilleuse, j'ai enfin un but dans ma vie, je sais pourquoi et pour qui j'existe, lui à mes côtés je ne pense plus à rien, son rire enlève tout mes pleurs, son souffle me donne du courage, le soir dans ses bras je me réchauffe, son cœur palpitant de bonheur me rend heureux, il y a tant de choses merveilleuses et rares, je ne saurais pas par où commencer, ni par où finir, je me sens si bien, je ne doute plus de moi et des autres, je me sens libre de voler des mes propres ailes d'aller découvrir le monde avec lui, l'Ange de mon cœur. Vous autres, regardez nous, regardez notre bonheur, qui après tant de douleur, voici venu le moment tant attendu, celui qui nous apporte du bonheur, de la joie, de la satisfaction, l'arrivée de l'ange qui nous montrera notre chemin, notre mission, notre but. Qui nous montrera où vivre sans danger et nous protègera. Voilà, cet ange est hélas encore dans mes rêves, mais je ne perds pas espoir, je sais, non, je pense qu'un jour je le trouverais, ou peut être me trouvera t-il en premier, en tout cas je suis sûr d'une chose, on se croisera dans le monde réel et on se trouvera pour ne plus jamais nous quitter et rester ensemble pour toute une vie, à travers de nombreuses souffrances, peut être mais nous nous trouverons... Je veux juste y croire... encore et encore, juste encore un peu...**_


End file.
